Maeve VS The Spy
Description Two french knife-users, masters of the steal and stealth, which one of these will win the match? 'Introduction' Wiz: Thieves, they're everywhere, looking to get your bread, money or simply your intelligence. Boomstick: Like Maeve, the catgirl from Paladins Wiz: And the Spy, the mann of the disguise Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle 'Maeve' Wiz: In an age of war, where everything was a disaster, two Paladins will make the realm a peaceful place, they we're called Valera and Karne. Boomstick: But then one day they found SHINY CRISTALS woooooooo- Wiz: But something went wrong, a wizard used the cristals wrong and made a gigant explosion that divided the paladins into two groups, the Magistrate and the Resistance, and in one of those two groups we have... Boomstick: NO ONE, because Maeve is a BOOTY HUNTER! I mean bounty hunter... Wiz: That's right Maeve isn't in any of this groups and she has to be paid to fight for each one. Boomstick: I'll maybe contract her, wait, what does it mean that random coins dissapear when she works for you? ---- Name: Maeve Alias: Knife-Fighter Age: Unknown (Probably between 18-21) Nationality: French Wiz: Maeve was experienced in robbing, and she decided to join the war that was taking place in the realm for personal gain Boomstick: And why not?! She has pretty good habilities! She can be faster than she already is, she can double jump, dash foward instantly and heal herself! Also with the help of her knives Wiz: And she has her ultimate, the midnight Maeve: Good Niiiight Wiz: With her ulti, she can make her enemies blind for 4 seconds, pretty much time to kill one foe Knives Nine Lives: Can heal herself and reset all of her habilities Pounce: A quick dash to deal melee damage Prowl: She moves faster and jumps higher Double Jump Ultimate: Midnight, makes blind enemies for 4 seconds Wiz: Although she's not the best fighter, yes, she is experienced, but she is still human and her resistance is very low. Boomstick: But man, she will give a bad day if she aims those knives well Maeve: What doesn't kill me...better start running 'The Spy' Wiz: Back in 1822, Zepheniah Mann had babies with his wife, Beth, but she died, and then the three babies we're born Boomstick: But one got CAPTURED by a eagle Wiz: And thus, we got Redmond Mann and Blutarch Mann, the two brothers. When Zepheniah died he decided to leave his lands to his sons, but they have to fight for them, and then the two brothers decided to contract nine mercenaries, and one of those was THE SPY Spy: Right behind you Boomstick: Damn, he looks like James Bond Real Name: ??? Age: ??? Nationality: French Wiz: The Spy is the 9th class in Team Fortress 2, he is the father of the Scout Boomstick: Lucky bastard! He gets to bang that milf and I have to stand here with this dumbass nerd. Wiz: Really? Boomstick: I think I'll be a Spy main from now on Wiz: The Spy has a big arsenal of weapons, like a Revolver that it seems to be a Colt Phyton, a butterfly knife, a invisibility clock, and lots of weapons, but here we will be counting the ones that aren't situational or need other things to work properly Revolvers: Default, Ambassador (Hits headshots) Knives: Default Clocks: Default, Dead Ringer (Can pretend to be dead while using it) ---- Wiz: The Ambassador, it can hit headshots and the dead ringer, which if the Spy uses, it makes Spy to pretend to be dead Boomstick: Cool and all, but what can the Spy do apart from faking dead and all of the things you already mentioned? Wiz: Well, in the Meet The Spy video, it shows that the Spy has so much stealth that he can cheat everyone to fell in his traps, he also has fight skills, he can put a Medic down with only one punch. And also, when he was in jail he killed his cellmate with a toothbrush. Boomstick: Holy crap! Wiz: Still, he's not too strong, and has weak durability, the dead ringer also makes a loud noise when he deactivates it. Boomstick: Damn, it doesn't matter, he will be the ladykiller in this fight! Spy: Gentlemen 'Before Fight' Wiz: Alright the combatants are all set, let's end this debate, once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE!!! 'Fight' Is a black night in 2fort, red base, all the team is gone except for the Spy, who has the task to defend the intelligence. Spy: This is like backstabbing a fat man, easy All the lights go out for a minute, The Spy looks at the place where the intelligence was just to see that the intel isn't there Spy: WHAT THE- The Spy hears a sound, then goes outside and then he sees Maeve in the bridge Spy: Sorry lady, but you'll have to give me that Maeve turns around and looks at the Spy Maeve: No no no, i have been paid, and I won't go without this Spy: Then there's no other option FIGHT! The Spy shoots at Maeve, she dodges the bullets and rapidly attacks the Spy with a knife. The Spy takes out his knife and blocks Maeve's attack with his own knife. Spy: Not bad for a unexperienced hand to hand combat lady Maeve: I have my tricks Maeve stabs the Spy on the leg Spy: Heh, you like playing that way? The Spy goes invisible Maeve: Oh, not another one of these hiding paladins Spy: I'm not a Paladin lady The Spy appears behind Maeve and hits her one time, then he takes out his knife stabs Maeve in the stomach and kicks her, he takes out his revolver and shoots two times at Maeve which blocks the shots with her knives. Maeve: Ugh, I'll cut you for that! Maeve pounces at the Spy leaving two scars on his chest Maeve throws 2 knives at the Spy, she misses and then she starts prowling to get out of there, while that's happening, the Spy is shooting at her. Spy: You know, hiding won't save you Maeve: Here we go- Spy: What? Maeve appears behind the Spy, she stabs him on the legs two times, the Spy reacts to this, he hits Maeve, then he grabs his knife and starts cutting Maeve's face, leaving her some scars. Spy: You can't beat me in my game! The Spy takes out THE AMBASSADOR and shoots Maeve in the head Spy: Haha! I got you! Maeve: ...I-I can...survive that... Spy: Let's end this The Spy grabs his knife, gets behind Maeve and he is about to stab her but... Maeve: CATS HAVE NINE LIVES As soon as Maeve said that, she healed and kicked the Spy in the stomach and grabbed her knives, then throw two at the Spy's torso. The spy takes out the knives out of his torso Spy: Ah--- I'm about to die... Maeve: Say your last words! Spy: You are a bastard... Maeve throws a knife to the Spy's head Maeve: YES, I WON! Spy: I don't think so lady The Spy appears making a loud noise due to his dead ringer, then Maeve turns around and gets cut in the chest 7 times by the Spy with his knife. The Spy kicks Maeve, leaving her in the ground, he starts kicking Maeve. Maeve then in one of the kicking attempts, she grabs the Spy's leg, and then stabs it with a knife, leaving the Spy to the ground, the tables have turned on for Maeve. She tries to stab the Spy in the face but the Spy hits her face once, leaving her to the ground again, the Spy takes out the ambassador and tries to shoot at Maeve but she covers with her knives. Spy: YOU ARE DEAD ANYWAY, DIE NOOOW! Maeve: ... Spy: WHAT?! Maeve: Goood niiiight! Maeve stabs the Spy in the leg 3 times, leaving him to his knees Spy: I CAN'T SEE! Maeve: Bye bye old man Maeve starts stabbing the Spy in the chest, stomach and legs. Maeve: DIE! Maeve stabs the Spy in the head, the corpse of the Spy finally falls down, the dead ringer comes out of the pocket of the corpse. Maeve grabs the intel and the dead ringer Maeve: I could sell this... K.O! 'Results:' Boomstick: Holy moly! What a load of stabbing! Wiz: Although the Spy was more experienced in hand to hand combat, Maeve versatility had him nearly without any choice to fight, and although he can backstab and kill people in just one stab on the back, Maeve is too fast for that. Boomstick: And sorry, but Maeve with his midnight ultimate was a real loose for the Spy Wiz: The winner is Maeve 'Next Time:' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Spy/Stealth' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle Of The Countries' Themed Death Battles Category:Knife Fight Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Sk0rFurrs